Santa Claus Is Coming To Town
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Santa pays the Hotchner family a little visit. WARNING: This story contains TOTAL SWEETNESS. You will love it. Oh yeah, reviews are greatly appreciated! And well...MERRY CHRISTMAS!


Author's Note: I just love Christmas, don't you? Well, if you do, then you should love this story, too. The whole thing is pretty darn sweet, if I say so myself, and the end...well, the end is pretty naugh-tay. But you'll love it. I guarantee it. :) Thanks for reading, and oh, I almost forgot. Hope you and your family have an amazing Christmas holiday, with an even better New Year to follow!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is on the top of my Christmas wish list. Needless to say, Santa hasn't gotten it for me yet. YET.

* * *

"Come on, Jack! Avery, come here, sweetie! There's a surprise for you both in the living room," Emily announced, smiling as she saw her two children running down the stairs.

"A surprise?" Jack asked curiously, craning his neck to see. "What is it?"

"Yeah, what is it, Mommy? What is it?" five year old Avery piped up energetically.

"Well, a certain someone decided to pay us a visit," Emily answered vaguely. "I'll let you take a guess. Keep in mind, there's only one more week until Christmas."

Avery immediately shrunk back, hiding behind her big brother. "Is…is it the Grinch?" she asked quietly, a look of shock plastered on her sweet face.

"No, no, no, of course not, baby," Emily assured, leaning down to press a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

"Oh okay," the little girl said, relived.

"Besides, Ave, surprises are usually good things," Jack pointed out.

Emily nodded in agreement. "I'll give you a huge hint: this man likes to wear red and white, he owns twelve reindeer, and he has a naughty and nice list."

At that moment, both children heard a "HO HO HO!" and as if out of nowhere, the mystery man appeared.

"Santa!" Jack and Avery exclaimed in unison. Avery ran over to the figure, Jack close behind.

"Hi, Mr. Claus," the little girl greeted sweetly, a shy smile on her face.

Santa smiled widely. "Well hello there, Avery," he said in his deep and jolly voice.

"You know my name?" she asked in awe.

He chuckled. "Of course I do. You and your brother are at the very top of my nice list!" he exclaimed. Patting his lap, he said, "Have a seat, sweet girl." She gladly obeyed. "Now, what would you like for Christmas?"

Avery's face scrunched up in concentration. After a few beats of silence, she said, "I…I don't really want anything for Christmas. I already have everything I want." She paused, then added, "Well…there is one thing, but I don't think my mommy or daddy will let me have it," she said seriously.

"You never know until you ask," Santa said wisely.

"Yeah…"

"So what is it?"

"Umm…I want a pet bunny," Avery said softly.

"A pet bunny, huh?" He looked over at Emily, who frowned sadly and mouthed, "I'm allergic." Turning his attention back to Avery, he said, "I'm sorry, sweetie, but your mommy's allergic to rabbits."

"Oh, then that's okay," she said brightly.

"But, someone told me that you love elephants," Santa said with a smile.

"I do!" Avery squealed. "They're my favorite. But I can't have a pet elephant, because they can't fit in the house," she pointed out with a giggle.

"Well, I'll be able to find a way," Santa said with a wink.

"Really?" Avery beamed.

"Really." He motioned to Jack. "Your turn, young man. What would you like for Christmas?"

Taking his sister's place on Santa's lap, he said confidently, "An Xbox 360 Kinect, please. And…and a new bike."

"Well now, you sure seem to be the athletic type," Santa praised.

Jack nodded. "Yes, sir. Thanks."

"And so polite, too," he added. "_This_ is why you and your sister are on the top of my nice list. You two are both so kind, much more so than the other families I visit." He paused. "Plus, your mother makes the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever tasted."

"_I know!_" Avery emphatically agreed, while Jack laughed loudly.

"Her peanut butter cup ones are even better," Jack stated.

"Are they, now? Well then, I should try them one of these days. Next Christmas, perhaps?" Santa asked, a coy smile playing at his lips.

"Definitely," Emily promised, shooting him a flirtatious grin.

Turning to the children, he said, "So I have an order for a bicycle, an Xbox 360 Kinect, and a pet elephant. Is that all?"

While Jack nodded in agreement, Avery asked excitedly, "You're really getting me a pet elephant?"

"Of course, young lady. Your wish is my command, after all," Santa answered with a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, it looks like it's past your bedtime."

"That's right," Emily said. "Why don't you two head upstairs for bed? We're going to have a long day tomorrow, decorating the Christmas tree and all that."

"Okay," they muttered somewhat reluctantly.

"Ave, do you want me to tuck you in?"

"No, Mommy, it's okay." Turning to her older brother, she grabbed his hand and said, "I want Jack to read me a story."

"Are you sure, Ave? Mom reads stories better than I do," Jack said.

"I know. But Mommy always tucks me in when Daddy's still at work, and she knows I love her lots. I love you, too, you know," the five year old said nonchalantly.

Unable to say no to the adorable little girl, Jack led her upstairs, the two of them chattering playfully the entire way.

"They're so cute," Santa said.

"They are," Emily agreed.

"So, Jack's gifts should be easy to get. I was thinking, for Avery's pet elephant, we could do one of those 'Adopt an Animal' packages where you pay money and get a certificate with the animal's – in this case, elephant's - information, a whole bunch of pictures, and a stuffed animal, amongst other things."

Emily was speechless. "That sounds absolutely perfect. God, you're _amazing_."

Right as she was about to walk past, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her onto his lap. Kissing her neck slowly, he murmured, "What about you, Mrs. Hotchner? What do you want for Christmas?"

Taking off his hat and fake beard, she maneuvered so she was straddling his waist before saying in a seductive whisper, "You know what I want, Santa."

"Of course I know what you want," he said, his hot breath fanning out against her ear. "Each year, it's been the exact same story. I didn't tell the kids this, but you've always been at the top of my naughty list. _Always._"

She chuckled darkly. "And I plan on staying there." She paused before adding, "You know how much I like it on top."

Now it was his turn to chuckle. "I think you're going to have to refresh my memory. What did you want, again?"

She smiled. "How does that song go? Oh, right." Humming the first verse, she ended with, "All I want for Christmas is you."

Shedding the costume, Aaron lifted Emily into his arms and said, "Then by all means, let me give you your present a week early."

THE END.


End file.
